Randomesque!
by Lumanessa-Akutabi
Summary: Luna, Suki, Mizuki, and Asuka are up to more mischief! This time,though, it's on their show! Yes, these four have their own show Two surprise guests have been invited and only Suki knows who they are! Curious, yourself? Then read and find out!


**Hi, Folks! I know that I haven't been updating as quick as I should have, and I'm really sorry, but school's a major pain! XO *whew* Now that I've gotten that out of my system, this little piece of work is one that Suki, Mizuki, and I considered doing for an episode of our anime show **_Randomesque_**. This was mostly written by Suki, but Mizu and I helped out. I LOVED this story so much, I HAD to ask Suki if she would let me post it here. O****bviously, ****since you guys are reading this, she gave me permission. So, I hope you love this story as much as I do! Enjoy!**

I do NOT own any of the Death Note characters.**  
**

* * *

**Randomesque Death Note Style**

**(with surprise guests)**

**Setting: Suki's house. Opens up in Suki's living room.**

***Theme song plays***

**Luna:** *Gasp* Oh my God! There's a surprise guest here today?!?

**Suki:** Actually... There's a few, but not the point.

**Mizuki:** Who'd you invite?

**Suki:** Someone you both know personally, and two you don't.

**Luna:** *sweat drop* Uh... do we want to meet the other two?

**Suki:** Anyways, without further interruptions, our first guest is... ASUKA!!! ^.^

**Asuka:** *walks into the room * Hi! Did you miss me?

**Luna & Mizuki:** *sweat drop * This is our guest?

**Asuka:** What's that supposed to mean?!? You guys don't love me anymore?!? How could you!? T.T

**Suki:** Poor Asuka, but we still have two guests to introduce.

**Mizuki:** Do we have to?

**Luna:** You didn't bring Sasuke, did you...?

**Suki:** Nope. I brought someone even better! ^.^

**Asuka:** Oooooooh! I'm telling Sasuke you're cheating on him!!!

**Mizuki:** Forget about that. He probably knows anyways... -.-;;;

**Luna:** Suki... -.-;; What were you thinking when you brought Asuka here...?

**Asuka:** SHE WAS THINKING THAT SHE LOVED ME, UNLIKE YOU! JERK!

**Suki:** Come on now... no need for fighting....

**Voice:** *voice comes from behind a door* Come on... I'm growing impatient here...

**Mizuki:** That voice... I've heard it before... *ponders who it is*

**Luna:** Yeah... I have as well... *ponders who it is*

**Suki:** ^_^;; ANYWAYS! Without further- *got cut off*

**Mizuki, Luna, &Asuka:** Hurry up and introduce him!

**Suki:** Everyone please welcome our second guest, Light Yagami. ^.^

*Light entered from behind a door*

**Luna, Mizuki,&Asuka:** *eyes widen* You brought Light?!?!

**Suki:** ^_^ Yep! He's super cool, even if he is... you-know-who...

**Light:** Suki... can I talk to you for a moment?

**Suki:** Sure... *goes to the other side of the room with Light*

**Luna:** Hmmm... should we spy?

**Mizuki:** yeah.

**Asuka:** What about me?

**Luna &Mizuki:** *look at each other then nod* Introduce the next guest!

**Asuka:** Okay...geez...um...anyways...I guess it's time for guest three!

*Ryuzaki comes out in his usual slouched posture*

**Ryuzaki:** Hmmm... it seems everyone else is more interested in those two... can I have some cake? O-o

**Asuka:** Umm...I'm not sue we have any.

**Mizuki &Luna:** *sneaks over to Suki & Light*

**Luna:** *whispers to Mizuki* We need to get closer.

**Mizuki:***whispers to Luna*** **I know... how about behind the desk?

**Luna:***nods*

**Mizuki &Luna:** *Go over to the desk & hide, trying to eavesdrop on Suki & Light*

**Light:** *Smiles to Suki* *Went into semi-dramatic mode* Anyways Suki, I just wanted you to know that's how I feel...

**Suki:***Smiled, knowing to play along* Oh Light... I feel the same way... I'm so happy to know how you feel. *Hugs Light*

**Light:** You'll never have to worry again. I'll always be here for you. *Hugs Suki in return*

**Ryuzaki:** *Randomly pops up beside Suki & Light* o-o You lied.... You said there'd be cake. *Slightly sad*****

**Suki:** Oh, well if it's cake you want, then follow me.

**Ryuzaki:** o-o CAKE?!? WHERE?!? *Goes on a cake rampage*

**Asuka:***Gives Ryuzaki cake that she found in the kitchen*

**Ryuzaki:** o-o *takes cake and sits down in a chair* Thank you.

**Light:** Where were we? *Looks at Suki "Passionately"*

**Suki:** We were hugging. *Smiled a bit and gave him a questioning look*

**Light:** *Nodded towards Suki* You really want to?

**Suki:** *Shyly* Y-yes... *looked away, "blushing"*

**Mizuki:** What do you think they're gonna do?

**Luna:** I'm not sure, but I hope it's not what I believe is going to happen...

**Asuka:** *pops up behind Mizuki &Luna* Should we stop them?

**Mizuki:** Ask Luna... I don't care anymore...

**Luna:** *Shouts to Light & Suki* GET A ROOM!!

**Light:** *leans down to "kiss" Suki*

**Ryuzaki:** *pops in between them and gets kissed on either cheek by Suki & Light*

**Asuka, Mizuki, Luna, Suki,& Light:** 0.0

**Luna:** Wow...that was unexpected.

**Asuka:** I know...

**Mizuki:** Seriously...

**Suki &Light:** *Speechless*

**Ryuzaki:** ^-^ I feel happy now. I had cake, and got kissed. What more could I ask for?

**Light:** You ruined our joke!

**Ryuzaki:** Sorry... *Sad*

**Suki:** Awww... it's okay Ryuzaki *hugs him*

**Luna:** I'm beginning to think Suki's a player... .

**Asuka:** I thought you already knew that?

**Mizuki:** I didn't know that. She's even more random than I thought...

**Ryuzaki:** I'm not complaining... o-o Suki, can I have some candy?

**Suki:** Sure. ^.^ *gave Ryuzaki some jolly ranchers*

**Light:** Why are we even here?

**Ryuzaki:** Because they needed guest for their show... o-o *munch*

*Ryuzaki walked over to Luna & Mizuki after finishing the candy*

**Luna:** Yes?

**Ryuzaki:** Cake...? *Stares at them* o-o

**Luna:** I don't have any cake...

**Ryuzaki:** *Turns to Mizuki* Ice cream...? *Stares at her* o-o

**Mizuki:** I don't have any ice cream...

**Ryuzaki:** Where's Watari when you need him?!?

**Luna:** Aww...don't cry...

**Mizuki: **Yeah... we'll try to find something...

**Ryuzaki:** *Sniffled* Really...?

**Luna &Mizuki: **Yeah...

**Ryuzaki:** =^.^= *Clung to them* I love you both now!!!

**Mizuki:** Hey Suki!

**Suki:** Hmm...?

**Luna:** We'll be back in a minute. We're gonna go find something sweet for Ryuzaki to eat.

**Suki:** Okay...

**Asuka:** No one loves me! I'm going emo now! *Tries to do an emo face, but it turns out horrible*

**Light:** Asuka, was it?

**Asuka:** Can't you seem I'm trying to be emo?!?! -.- (she looks bored! XD )

**Light:** I've noticed but-

**Suki:** YOU LOOK BORED!! XD

**Asuka:** Wah! I do not! That's my emo face! JERK!

**Light:** I'm not even gonna other... I'm off to help Mizuki and Luna...

**Suki: **Oh, okay...they're probably raiding the kitchen of all my sweets...

**Light:** *walks into the kitchen* *Sees Ryuzaki in a corner Hugging all of the sweet stuff to his chest* ...

**Ryuzaki:** 0-0 MY SUGARY SWEET STUFF!!! IT'S ALL MINE!!! NONE FOR YOU!!! NOM NOM NOM!!! *began to eat like pac-man*

**Mizuki, Luna, & Light:** *watch in silence*

**Ryuzaki:** *Finishes everything within three minutes* *Burps* I feel better now...

**Mizuki:** I wonder how he can eat so much without getting bigger...

**Luna:** He probably has an EXTREMELY high metabolism...

**Ryuzaki:** Ya think? o-o

**Light: **You know you're gonna have to pay her back, right?

**Ryuzaki:** No. She offered and I gratefully accepted.

**Luna:** I don't blame Ryuzaki. I wouldn't pay her back either....

**Ryuzaki:** See? Someone agrees with me...

**Mizuki:** SUKI!! GET IN HERE AND CLEAN YOUR KITCHEN!

**Suki:** Why? What happened?

**Light:** Ryuzaki got a hold of all your sweets and made a mess...

**Suki:** ... -.-; Ryuzaki... you may want to hide now...

**Ryuzaki:** Meep! *Hid behind Luna* o-o Save me!!!

**Suki:** *walked into kitchen*... *sighed, trying not to show her anger* It's okay... Ryuzaki is like a sugar addicted child anyways... *begins to clean*

**Light:** It's amazing how well she can hide her emotions...

**Mizuki:** I thought she was really going to hurt Ryuzaki...

**Asuka:** *Walks in* You guys left me all alone...

**Luna:** OMG! She finally did an emo face! *Points to Asuka*

**Light, Mizuki, Ryuzaki, & Suki:** *Turn to see Asuka's emo face* 0.0;;

**Asuka:** Ha! Now that I can pull off an emo face, I'll rule the WORLD! Muhahaha *Starts choking* Ahem... I'm okay...

**Suki:** *Finished cleaning* Okay... everyone please proceed back to the living room...

**Mizuki:** Why?

**Suki:** You'll see! *Evil smirk*

**Luna:** My "twin" has something planned... -.-;; God only knows what it is...

**Suki:** Come on! Hurry up already!

**Ryuzaki:** Give me sweets... and I'll think about it...

**Light:** You ate all of her sweets... -.-

**Ryuzaki:** Oh yeah... I went NOM NOM NOM and everything was gone... o-o

**Suki:** Sighs* Meh... do what you want... I'm going to my room... *walks off to her room. Goes there & locks the door*

**Luna:** Aww...come on Suki!

**Mizuki:** Yeah, don't be like this...

**Asuka:** Let her be emo...more time with the guys for us...

**Asuka, Luna, &Mizuki:** *Turn to see only Ryuzaki standing there*

**Mizuki: **Hey,where'd Light go?

**Ryuzaki:** I think he went to check on your friend... o-o Can I have a hug? =^.^=

**Luna:** XD So KAWAII!! *huggled Ryuzaki*

**Ryuzaki: **=^.^= I'm content now

**Mizuki:** I'm getting bored... *yawns*

**Asuka:** He Mizu... let's go try & cheer Suki up...

**Mizuki:** Mmkay... it's better then standing here...

**~*Meanwhile*~**

**Light:** *knocks on the door*

**Suki:** Go away...

**Light:** *knocks again*

**Suki:** I said go away...

**Light:** *picked the lock & walked in silently*

**Suki:** muttered to herself* This is a disaster... *sad*

**Light:** Why is it so bad?

**Suki:** I'm not having fun anymore... wait... *turns to see Light behind her* What are you doing here?!?

**Light:** Making sure our hostess is alright... *gave a small smile*

**Suki:** I'm fine...

**Light:** if you were, then you wouldn't be in here with the door locked, would you?

**Suki:** I suppose not...

**Light:** Come back with us and cheer up, otherwise everyone will go emo around here. *continued smiling & held a hand out to Suki*

**~*Meanwhile*~**

**Asuka &Mizuki:** *Are outside Suki's door*

**Asuka:** *knocks on the door* SUKI! COME ON! GET OUT HERE BEFORE I GO EMO AGAIN! XO

**Mizuki:** What she said except I'll just be sad... not emo...

**Suki: **Alright. I'm coming out now... *opens door*

**Asuka:** *Sees Suki & Light* Oooooh.... What were you two doing alone? And with the door locked!?

**Light: ***put a hand on Asuka's shoulder* Nothing either of us will ever regret.

**Asuka &Mizuki:** *eyes widen* 0.0

**Suki:** NOT LIKE THAT! PERVERTS!!

**Mizuki:** *Silence*

**Asuka: **Oh! Sorry! You know how my mind works...

**Suki &Light:** -.-; You guys are so perverted... *blink blink* Hey. Stop copying me. No you stop... *silence*

**Mizuki:** That was odd...

**Asuka:** So... lets go do something else... .

**Mizuki:** Let's go sleding!

**Asuka:** It's 85°F outside, and you want to go sleding?

**Mizuki:** Okay...Let's go...skateboarding?

**Asuka: **Nah... I know! Let's go swimming! =^.^=

**Mizuki:** We don't have any bathing suits...

**Suki:** Go in my room and take your pick. I have four I don't wear anyways... They still have the tags on them. I have silver, read, blue, and purple. Just don't take the purple one, okay?

**Mizuki:** I claim red! I also claim blue for Luna! XP

**Asuka: **No fair! I wanted blue... *sad*

**Suki:** Just take the silver one and be happy Asuka... otherwise you won't swim at all... -.-

**Asuka:** Fine...

**Light:** what if Ryuzaki and I want to swim?

**Mizuki:** I dunno... good luck with that. I'm off to change! *runs off all hyper and excited*

*Meanwhile with Luna & Ryuzaki*

**Luna:** So, Ryuzaki...what do you like to do?

**Ryuzaki:** Stalk people... o-o;;;

**Luna:** XD That's funny... I like to annoy people for fun!

**Ryuzaki:** You can't annoy me... o-o

**Luna:** I know. That doesn't mean I can't try. ^.^

**Ryuzaki:** Your efforts are in vain Miss Luna

**Luna: **Not when it comes to my entertainment!

**Ryuzaki:** True... tea? o-o

**Luna:** In a fancy tea cup with sugar cubes and a stirring spoon?

**Ryuzaki:** *nodded* o-o

**Luna:** Mmkay! *makes tea & gives it to Ryuzaki along with sugar cubes and a small stirring spoon* There ya go...

**Ryuzaki:** I am most grateful Miss Luna. o-o *took a sip* Hmm... needs more sugar... *puts in 20 sugar cubes*

**Luna:** You really do like sugar, don't you?

**Ryuzaki:** *Nod nod*

*Mizuki pops up with a towel wrapped around her and a blue bathing suit in hand*

**Mizuki: **Come on! We're going SWIMMING! =^.^= *begins bouncing from side to side*

**Luna:** Mmkay. *takes the bathing suit* *goes off the change*

**Ryuzaki: **What about me? *slightly sad*

**Mizuki:** You can go too, but Suki doesn't have anything for you to wear.

**Ryuzaki:** I'll wear my clothes. Do you know how hard it is to stay this pale? o-o

**Mizuki:** I have no idea...

**Ryuzaki:** Well, it's VERY hard... -.-

**Luna:** *comes back with a towel wrapped around her as well*

**Ryuzaki:** Yay! She didn't lefted me! *hugled Luna* *clung to her*

**Luna:** 0.0;; What'd I miss?

**Mizuki:** Nothing really... now lets go get Suki and Asuka!

**Luna:** Okay!

**Ryuzaki:** And I'll stalk... o-o;;

**Mizuki, Luna, &Ryuzaki:** *go off to find Suki, Light, and Asuka*

**Mizuki:** HURRY UP! I WANNA GO SWIMMING!!

**Suki:** Okay... geez... *goes off to change*

**Mizuki:** When she gets back, you're next!

**Asuka:** No...

**Mizuki:** I command you, otherwise I'll send the evil oranges of doom after chu!

**Asuka:** 0.0;; I was kidding... she's WAY to enthusiastic about this...

**Suki:** *comes back with a towel wrapped around her* Okay, hurry up Asuka, otherwise we'll leave you behind.

**Asuka:** Fine... *goes off to change*

**Light:** You're gonna leave her anyway, aren't you?

**Suki:** *nodded* Yep.

**Mizuki:** Then let's go! *bouncing from excitement*

**Ryuzaki, Luna, Suki, Mizuki&Light:** *go outside to Suki's in-ground pool*

**Asuka:** *goes back only to see everyone else has left her* TT_TT Everyone always leaves me!!!

**Ryuzaki:** How can you be so mean to her?

**Luna:** It's all part of friendship.

**Ryuzaki:** Really?

**Suki: **Yeah... we joke around all the time. Not just with Asuka, but with each other as well.

**Light:** It sounds like you all have a lot of fun together.

**Suki:** It's really fun! =^.^=

**Luna:** What's really gonna suck s when we all graduate... *sad*

**Mizuki:** Come on! Let's not think about that. Lets SWIM!

**Suki:** XD Mizu... you're crazy when it comes to athletic stuff...

**Mizuki: **I know! *puts her towel on the ground & jumps in the pool*

**Asuka:** *comes outside* You guys are horrible.

**Luna:** No we're not. We're just... Randomesque :P

**Light:** Umm... isn't your show about over?

**Suki:** Nope! It could go on forever! ^.^

**Ryuzaki: **But it's not, isn't it?

**Suki:** *sad* No...

**Mizuki:** Come on! Get in the pool!

**Luna:** Hey, Suki, don't you have a volley ball set for the pool?

**Suki: **Yeah! Light, can you come help me?

**Ryuzaki:** Can I help? o-o

**Suki:** Sure, come on!

**Ryuzaki, Suki, &Light:** *go and get the volley ball set* *they set it up*

**Mizuki:** Yay! Swimming and Volley Ball! ^.^

**Asuka: **Who's gonna keep score?

**Light: **Ryuzaki and I could.

**Ryuzaki**: Yeah. Works for me...o-o

**Luna:** Okay. It's decided.

**Suki:** First team to ten wins.

**Mizuki:** Suki's on my team!

**Asuka:** Luna can be on my team then...

**Luna:** Well duh...I'm the only one left... -.-

**Asuka:** No you're not. I could've picked...THAT ROCK! *points to a rock*

**Suki:** Be nice Asuka...

**Mizuki:** Yeah! Come on I wanna play!!!

**Luna:** Okay okay...geez... -.-;;

*they play* *Mizuki & Suki win*

**Suki:** Yata!!! ^.^

**Ryuzaki:** That was very interesting...o-o

**Asuka: **It's all your fault we lost Luna...

**Luna:** It's not my fault you suck at this game.... -.-;;

**Mizuki:** I'm bored now. *upset*

**Suki:** Hey Mizuki, come with me for a minute.

**Mizuki: **Okay...

*they go into the house*

**Suki:** I got a plan. You wanna help?

**Mizuki:** What are you gonna do?

**Suki:** I want to push Ryuzaki & Light in the pool. ^.^

**Mizuki:** OOOOH! I wanna help!

**Suki:** Okay. We'll sneak back out, and push them in. Which one do you to push?

**Mizuki:** Ryuzaki. He's weird, but cool!

**Suki: **Okay! Let's go!

*Suki & Mizuki sneak out without being noticed* *Mizuki is right behind Ryuzaki & Suki is right behind Light* *They turn to each other and nod* *They both push Ryuzaki & Light* *Both of them grab who ever pushed them so they all fell in the pool with a loud SPLASH!* *They all surface*

**Ryuzaki:** ... -.- I am not amused... and now I'm all wet!

**Mizuki:** Suki! This wasn't part of the plan!

**Suki:** I know!

**Light: **You honestly think we'd let you sneak attack us without getting you back? *smirked some*

**Suki:** You're so mean!

**Luna:** XD That was hilarious!!!!

**Mizuki:** -.- Ryuzaki....

**Ryuzaki:** Yush? o-o

**Mizuki:** I'm gonna keel chu!!! *chases Ryuzaki*

**Ryuzaki:** Meep! *swam away from Mizuki* *hid behind Luna* Scary lady's gonna hurt me!!! o-o;;


End file.
